New dreamsSecond chances
by naley23luvr
Summary: This is a Naley fic. Rest of the summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

ok so here's the scoop: what if when Nathan tried to call Haley when she was on tour he was able to reach her and not her voicemail.

chapter one: I had another dream and i was too blind to realize it

Luke: look man, why don't you just call her?

Nathan: I already did... yesterday.

Lucas was shocked that he called her and he didn't tell him about it.

Lucas: SO? what happened?

br fontface"script"  
_riiiing riiiing riiiing_

_Haley was in her dressing room just thinking but she was she interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone._

Haley: Hello?  
Nathan: Haley?  
Haley: Nate? Hi. she said sobbing  
Nathan: Haley, what's wrong?  
Haley: Nothing... i was just sitting here in my dressing room thinking about you  
and wishing you were here and then i realize that this is all my fault.  
Nathan: You were running after your dream.  
Haley: Well it turns out I ran after the wrong one. she said as she continued to sob harder.  
Nathan: What are you talking about Hales?  
Haley: Running after this dream; as I used to call it, made me realize I had another dream, a more important dream, and that's to be with you and build a life and a family with you. Now I threw that away and I probably won't ever be able to have that dream because right now you probably don't love me anymore.  
Nathan: I had that dream too Hales, and I still do. And I also still love you...always an forever. You hurt me when you left Hales and even if I can stop loving you I won't and I never will.  
Haley: oh Nate, I love you too and right now all I wanna do is come home and be with you.  
Nathan: Are you sure that's what you wanna do?  
Haley: Yeah, no regrets.  
Nathan: Okay  
Haley: I'll see you soon then?  
Nathan: Of course. I love you Hales. Never doubt that for a second.  
Haley: You too. I love you.

That night they slept with smiles on their faces, knowing that they'd be in each others loving arms soon once again. And that night Nathan said those three words he's been dying to say since the day she left... "she's coming home"

end of flashback  
/fontface

Lucas: I'm happy for you both Nate.  
Nathan: Yeah, me too. She's coming home.

well thats chapter one. this is only my second fic and my first one is not even done yet and its not posted in this board, its in another website. so pls read and review and let me know what you think. I dont know if there is a fic like this already because so far I haven't read something like this yet.


	2. Coming home and complications

chapter two: coming home and complications

Jesus take the wheel by carrie underwood

She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat

Haley left right after her last gig the next night. No one knew that she had left she just left a note in Michelle Branch's dressing room telling her that she left and why she left. She had been driving for hours now and she was already nearing Tree Hill.

Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year

She started remembering all the good times they have spent together; the first day she tutored him, their first date, first kiss, the night he proposed to her, the night of their wedding... then she remembered the sad memories; the days that she spent hours with Chris recording in the studio and the worst memories of all. She remembered the times that she did not feel worthy of being hIS wife; the 2 nights Chris kissed her and she did not quickly pull away and the night she left for the tour.

She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes

By now her eyes were starting to water up and her vision getting blurry and all she was thinking of was the memories that kept flashing trough her mind, she didn't know what was happening in the outside world, the real world. The traffic light turned yellow but she did not notice then it turned red but she still did not notice, as she was crossing the intersection she heard a loud honk, she turned her gaze to her right and saw two big yellow lights heading her way. 

She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared

She did not know what to do. She did not know what to think. She was just sitting there and only one word, one thought and one name came out of her mouth

"NATHAN" she whispered to herself. Then...

She threw her hands up in the air

CRASH

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys... im so sorry for the delay of update. I've been busy but anyways...here it is. R&R PLEASE   
Chapter three

It was around two in the morning. The streets were packed with stopped cars and people who were watching the scene. The dark skies were filled with red and blue lights and the sound of non-stop blaring of sirens. Among these people were Brooke and Peyton who were just heading back home from TRIC.

beep…beep…

"Oh C'mon!" Brooke yelled from inside her car after pressing her horn.

"Brooke, calm down" Peyton said

"How can I calm down when the streets are jam packed with people at 2 in the morning and all I wanna do is come home and rest!" Brooke yelled

"Look, would it help at all if I went outside and ask an officer about what's going on for you to calm down?" Peyton asked starting to get slightly annoyed with Brooke's non-stop bickering.

"Yes!" Brooke said calming down a little

"Okay, I'll be right back… and try not to kill yourself" Peyton said as she was opening the door and heading out the car.

"Excuse me officer, what's going on here?" Peyton asked

"There has been an accident. Right now we are trying to get some identification of her" the officer replied

"Oh, thanks." Peyton said then left the officer. She was headed for somewhere but not back to Brooke but to the crime scene. As she got there she saw a guy being checked by a paramedic and an unconscious person being pulled out from the damaged vehicle and placing her on a gurney. She did not recognize the girl at first but as she went closer she saw her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Peyton whispered to herself. She ran back to the car where Brooke was waiting for her.

"Brooke!" She yelled.

"Well? What happened?" Brooke asked

"Call Lucas and Nathan!" She yelled panicked

"Why?" Brooke asked confused

"In the accident…It's Haley!" Peyton replied

"Oh my gosh! Let's call Nate first" Brooke said while reaching for her phone

"Okay, you do that while I identify her for the cops" Peyton said then left

After several tries of Brooke trying to get a hold of Nathan but failing to reach him, she tried calling Lucas hoping he'd pick up and that he knows where Nate is.

"Is she alright?" Lucas asked

"I don't know I haven't seen her but Peyton has and she said she was unconscious" Brooke said worried and with tears in her eyes.

"Does Nathan know?" Lucas asked

"No, That's why I called. I've been trying to reach him but he's not picking up. And Peyton and I are stuck here in the streets so we can't get to him." Brooke replied

Peyton got back and then Brooke handed her the phone

"What did they say?" Lucas asked

"They are taking her to the hospital now so the roads would start to clear up soon" Peyton replied

"Okay, I'll go get Nate. We'll meet you two at the hospital." Lucas said then hung up the phone.

Lucas was pounding on the door to Nathan's apartment

"Nathan! Nathan, open up!" Lucas yelled

"What the hell man" Nathan said when he opened the door.

"I just got a call from Brooke and Peyton" Lucas said trying to be as calm as he possibly can. He didn't know how to tell Nathan about what just happened to his wife.

"And?" Nathan said not getting why his brother was telling him this.

"It's Haley… there's been an accident" Lucas said

When Nathan and Lucas got to the hospital Brooke and Peyton were already there.

"Do you know anything yet" Nathan asked the girls completely worried and panicked. He wanted to cry, to breakdown but he couldn't. He needed to be strong for Haley.

"All we know is she's still in surgery". Brooke said

An hour later a doctor came out to the waiting room looking for people who were there for Haley.

"Who's here for Mrs. Haley James Scott" The doctor asked

"We are" Nathan quickly replied. "How is she?"

"The good news is that she's stable now" The doctor replied getting ready to tell her family and friends about the bad news. It was always difficult for him to tell his patient's family about news like these.

"And the bad news?" Nathan asked. Him and the rest of the gang fearing what the doctor has to say.

"She slipped into a coma" The doctor replied.

"When will she wake up?" Lucas asked

"It could be hours, days, weeks or even months. Now it's just all up to her". The doctor answered. "She's in room 233"

"Why don't you go see her first. We'll wait here." Brooke said

Nathan just nodded to everybody then turned and headed his way to Haley's room.

------

He was right there, standing in front of her door taking deep breaths, calming himself, readying himself to see his wife.

Nathan opened the door to her room. As he went in he saw her sleeping body lying on the bed. He looked at her face; it looked so peaceful and angelic. That's what she is to him; his angel. He sat on the chair beside her bed; He took her hands in his. He said her name once….. she didn't reply…. and that's what all it took for him to break down, for the tears that had been threatening to fall slide down his cheeks and for him to feel like his heart has stopped beating and for his world to come crashing down, because to him she was his life. Because to him…. she was his world.

He kissed Haley on her temple "I love you…." he whispered in her ears "…my love"


	4. have a little faith

Chapter Four: Have a little faith

"How is she?" Karen asked when she entered Haley's hospital room.

"She's the same. There's still no change" Nathan said. He sounded broken, hopeless and sad.

"How are you?" Karen asked concerned.

"Fine I guess" Nathan said bluntly

"You know Haley is like a daughter to me. I care about her too. I'm feeling, if not all, but some of the feelings you are feeling too and we may not be going through what you're going through but you have to open up. Put down your walls Nate and let your friends and family in. For yours, Haley's and everyone else's sake". Karen said. "How are you really feeling?"

"Scared" Nathan said

"Of what?" Karen asked concerned.

"That she may never wake-up." Nathan said facing Haley hoping that she would open her eyes….Nothing. "I was so happy the last time we spoke to each other. She said that she wanted to go back home. She said she missed me and that she loved me….and that she still loves me and no matter how long she's been dreaming of singing in front of hundreds of people on stage none of it mattered because I wasn't there with her and share every moment with her. We were gonna start over…then this happens. Nathan said on the verge of tears.

"I can't loose her Karen. I don't what I'll do if I loose her" Nathan said now tearing up.

Karen moved to hug and comfort Nathan. "Oh Nathan, Haley is a strong person. We both know that. She loves you very much and that gives her a big reason not to let go. She's hanging in there; trying, keeping herself alive and you should too. You need to have faith in her. Have faith that she will wake up. And have faith in your love for one another." Karen said whole-heartedly. She stood up said her good-bye to Nathan and headed for the door.

"Thank you Karen" Nathan said

"Your Welcome" Karen said then left

Later that day

"Hey Nate" Lucas said entering the room

"How's tutor girl doing" Brooke followed after.

"Still asleep" Nathan said sarcastically

Brooke understood what Nathan must be going through so she just ignored his "smart remarks".

"Hey Nate, how's about we grab a bite to eat. You look like you haven't eaten in hours." Luke asked

"I can't leave her Luke" Nathan answered.

"Don't worry Nate. I'll stay with her. Go with Lucas, eat, talk, catch up on things or whatever you guys do together. She'll still be here when you get back. Peyton is heading her way here too so she'll help me keep an eye on her.

Nathan went over to Haley and kissed her on her forehead. He whispered to her that he would be right back. He thanked Brooke and nodded his good-bye then Lucas also kissed Haley on the forehead and kissed Brooke on the lips before they left.

In the cafeteria

L: So Nate, how are you feeling?

N: Fine

L: C'mon. You gotta let us in man, know how you're really feeling.

N: You sound just like your mom you know that. Nathan joked

L: Oooooh…that's not a good thing.

N: Yeah, well you do.

L: You wanna know how I feel or rather what I believe in?

Nathan just shrugged so Lucas continued.

L: I believe that she will wake up. That she will come back to us… to you. That's what I feel and believe in everyday. You should believe that too.

Nathan and Lucas talked some more and after they finished eating their lunches they started to head back up. On the floor they were right now the corridors looked and sounded peaceful but once they got to the 3rd floor everything was more chaotic. They saw Nurses and doctors running in the corridors, running in one direction toward one destination. That's when they realized that they were headed to Haley's room. They started to run and when they got to the room they saw the doctors and nurses surrounding Haley's bed.

Brooke! What happened? Nathan asked a crying Brooke. He was waiting for her to answer. He didn't feel good. He felt really worried and panicked. He could hear the noisy background but it didn't seem to register to his brain for him to understand what was happening; the beeping of the monitors, the voices and screams of the nurses and doctors and the cries of his friends.  
_  
"BEEEEEEEEEP"_

"RAISED TO 300!"

"CLEAR"

"CRIIIEEEEEES!"

"BEEEEEEEEEP"

Then finally somebody spoke...

_"She flat-lined" _

What do you guys think? I know it's not as good as the other stories you've read because sadly I'm not as good as the other writers out there but hopefully it's good enough for you guys to like and continue to read. So please send me some reviews it would mean a lot! THANKS


	5. Chapter 5

"She what? What happened?" Lucas asked

"Brooke and I were just talking then suddenly her heart monitor went off, the doctors started rushing in the room and just started working and her then you guys showed up." Peyton explained.

Brooke was still crying not being able to say a word as for Nathan he was still shocked, not being able to move from his current position. A nurse came up to them and said

"We need you kids to step outside for a moment"

"No! I can't leave her! She's my wife!" Nathan suddenly burst out saying.

"I understand but we need the doctors to work on her and try to bring her back" The nurse calmly explained.

"_Bring her back? What does she mean by that! No! She can't be... I mean... wh-- what will I do if she--?" _

Suddenly Nathan was brought back from his thoughts.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"She's back!" One of the doctors said. "And her vitals look good"

Nathan rushed to her and kissed her on her forehead and squeezed her hand lightly. He leaned his forehead on the side of her head and closed his eyes. What just happened frightened him a lot so he just wanted to hold on to her and pray that she open her eyes soon.

* * *

HOURS LATER

Nathan was still wide awake not letting himself fall asleep. He wanted to watch over Haley 24/7. He was scared that he might almost loose her again and he didn't want that to ever happen again.

_Knock…Knock… Knock…_

Nathan looked towards the door and thought who could t be at this time at night. It couldn't be Luke, Brooke, Peyton, Karen or any of the river court guys cause they had all just left… unless one of them decided to come back. Maybe it wa- before he could try and guess who could be at the door any further in walked the "culprits"

_"Hello Nathan"_

* * *

Hi you guys, I know I haven't updated in a while but from where I'm from classes just started so yeah… I've been busy with schoolwork these days I just had time to spare today so I took the opportunity and updated my fic. Hopefully I'd be able to update tomorrow tooü. Leave me some reviews! Love you all!

p.s. I know it's short and i'm sorry about that but don't worry i'll try to make a long one for you guysüR&R please!


	6. first real smile

I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry about that btw but I've doing a lot of school work lately so I haven't had that much free time. But anyway here's the next update. Please R&R

* * *

"_Hello Nathan"_

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. James! I didn't expect you guys 'till later. Nathan said.

"Oh, well we landed an earlier flight back home. How's my baby girl doing?" Lydia James asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Nathan said as he stood aside for Lydia and Jimmy James to see their daughter.

"Hi Haley-bob" Lydia said talking to her as if she were awake and listening. "We've missed you"

"We've watched some of your concerts on TV., you were really great. I see Nathan's been taking good care of you, you're really very lucky to have him. Come back to us baby" Lydia said.

After talking to her daughter Lydia turned to Nathan

"How are you holding up?" She asked Nathan

"I'm fine. I'd be much better though if she wakes up." Nathan said looking at Haley.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her Nate." Jimmy said

"Of course, I promised her I'd always protect her. Always and Forever." Nathan said but the last part he said only more to himself.

"Nathan" said a low weak voice.

Nathan thought he heard Haley say his name so he wnet to stand by her bed. When he looked at her and didn't see her move he thought he was just imagining it but then her eyes started to flutter open a little.

"Hales?" Nathan said

Haley didn't respond but he got the attention of his in-laws who were busy on the phone calling their other sons and daughters letting them know Haley's condition.

"What is it Nate? Lydia asked

I – I thought I heard her say my name." Nathan said.

"Maybe you were just imagining it." Jimmy said.

"Mom?" " Dad?" Haley said in a weak voice. She heard to slowly open eyes.

"Hello Haley-bob" Lydia said with a smile and a look of relief.

"You gave us all a scare there for a while sweetheart" Jimmy said.

"I missed you guys." Haley said

"We missed you too." Jimmy said.

Lydia turned to Nathan

"We'll give you two some privacy." Lydia said.

"Thank you." Nathan said.

As Lydia and Jimmy were walking out the door Nathan spoke

"Oh, and Mr. James you were wrong…"

Jimmy gave Nathan a confused look.

"… I'm the one lucky to have her."

Jimmy smiled and nodded his head then left.

Nathan turned to Haley

"Hi" She said with a smile

"Hey" Nathan replied with a smile too. That was the very first real smile he has put on in a very long time.

* * *

There you guys go. I know it wasn't a really big deal about Haley's parents being those people who came in but well… that cliffhanger wasn't really supposed to be there it just happened heheheü Anyway I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to UD ASAP. R&R please. 


End file.
